A multipath selector (also referred to as a “demux”) in the existing display panel is mainly characterized by, according to a ratio of the number of integrated circuits (ICs) to the number of data lines, a 1:2 operating mode in which a signal from each of the ICs controls two columns of pixels and a 1:3 operating mode in which a signal from each of the ICs controls three columns of pixels.
However, there is a need to improve performances of the multipath selector in the existing display panel.